Cumpleaños, rosas y citas
by Victoire Black
Summary: Roxanne Weasley nunca creyó en el amor, o por lo menos jamás pensó que alguien podría estar enamorado de ella... Hasta el día de su cumpleaños número veinte.


El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic participa del reto temático de diciembre "Tercera Generación" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

Elegí escribir sobre Roxanne Weasley, y me tocó incluir las palabras "moto voladora" y "vestido". No sé bien qué quedó, aunque sí se que hace tiempo quería plasmar este momento de la vida de Rox. En fin, aquí los dejo.

* * *

«**CUMPLEAÑOS, ROSAS Y CITAS**»

_Por Victoire Black._

Roxanne Weasley nunca creyó en el amor, o por lo menos jamás pensó que alguien podría estar enamorado de ella... Hasta el día de su cumpleaños número veinte. Se despertó en casa de sus padres, como siempre, pero notó que había algo extraño en su habitación. Algo en el aire no era lo mismo. ¿Un aroma diferente? ¿O era una segunda década de vida lo que le estaba sentando mal?

Se levantó de la cama y pensaba ir derecho a bañarse, cuando algo la sobresaltó. Sí, era un aroma diferente lo que sentía... Porque una docena de rosas blancas estaban reposando tranquilamente sobre su escritorio, con una carta sobre ellas. ¿Quién diablos sería?, pensó la joven, pero ningún nombre acudió a su lista mental de sospechas.

Curiosa, abrió la carta:

"_Roxanne, feliz cumpleaños. Tú me conoces, yo te conozco. Sin embargo, no te diré quién soy. Espero que sea sorpresa y tampoco lo sospeches, aunque tengo seguridad en que no lo harás. Jamás te he dado motivos... O quizá sí, pero no es momento para recordarlo. Espero que me tomes en cuenta y no tires esto a la basura antes de terminar de leer. ¿No lo harás, no es así? Gracias. _

_»__Quiero encontrarme contigo hoy mismo, por la noche. ¿Conoces el salón de Madame Amoretto, en Brighton? Te encontraré allí a las ocho en punto. Por favor, no me falles, Roxanne. Te sorprenderás al saber quién soy. Un saludo, Yo_".

Bueno, ahora sí estaba confusa. ¿Quién era "yo"? ¿En qué parte de Brighton quedaba el salón de aquella Madame Amoretto? ¿Sería todo una broma acaso? ¿O en algún lugar del país habría algún chico esperando en verdad llevarla a una cita? Sacudió la cabeza. Era algo absolutamente absurdo. Y lo peor era que quizá fuera una broma de mal gusto por parte de su hermano o de sus primos. No era de extrañar.

Después de dejar la carta sobre el escritorio, se sacó el pijama, buscó una túnica limpia dentro de su armario, y entró al baño. Una buena ducha caliente le haría olvidar al chico de la carta... Y al enorme ramo de rosas que se encontraba detrás de ella.

«∞»

Horas después Roxanne había decidido aparecerse en Brighton. No tenía planes para la noche, así que se arriesgó. Como había llegado un par de minutos antes de las ocho, se plantó delante del salón de Madame Amoretto a esperar al chico de la carta.

Mirando las estrellas encontró algo extraño. Allí, en el cielo, algo se movía, algo que se hacía cada vez más y más grande. ¿Alguien volando en escoba? No, una **moto voladora** que trasladaba a un joven que no dejaba de mirar en su dirección. Apenas tocó el suelo, se bajó de la motocicleta y se sacudió un poco.

Entonces, allí estaba él, el desconocido de las flores y la carta. La miraba fijamente bajo unas gafas de sol especialmente grandes... A pesar de que fuera de noche. Estaba **vestido** íntegramente de negro, y ¡diablos!, Roxanne no podía negar lo bello que le sentaba esa ropa muggle. Por un instante se sintió bastante estúpida con esa túnica de gala que tenía puesta. Al instante siguiente, la vestimenta le importaba un cuerno.

Aquel desconocido se había sacado las gafas y la gruesa campera, y caminaba en su dirección. El corazón de la joven cumpleañera dio un vuelco. ¿Él? ¿Acaso era posible que fuera _él_ quien la hubiera invitado a una cita el día de su cumpleaños? No lo veía desde que habían salido de Hogwarts, pero tampoco había pensado siquiera en él en esos tres años.

Cuando estuvieron a menos de veinte centímetros de distancia, el chico sonrió.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Roxanne —exclamó, divertido al ver su rostro—. ¿Entramos?

La chica no esperó que se lo dijera dos veces. Le devolvió la sonrisa en un segundo, lo tomó del brazo y abrió la puerta. Aquella sería una larga noche... Y apenas había comenzado.


End file.
